I Love You
by vampireangelxx
Summary: Elena realizes she loves Damon. She knows that Damon will always protect her, and always love her. Stefan will never understand her, the way Damon does. She needs Damon more than ever before. He'll save her from the dark things that cross their way.
1. happy

**A/N**

**So, I've just finished the first book of Vampire Diaries, and it was addicting; **

**I couldn't put it down most of the time. **

**So here's a fanfic to Vampire Diaries, and it takes place after the first book but Elena's still human... **

**So, I hope you guys will like it! :) Review your thoughts at the end! =) Thanks :D **

**Oh and by the way, this is my first ever Vampire Diaries fanfic. **

**~vampireangelxx~**

**Chapter 1**

"Damon…" Elena murmured as she stared into Damon's eyes. They seemed to glitter as he stared back. He smiled a dazzling smile, and Elena gave in.

She kissed his lips fiercely and tangled her fingers in Damon's dark hair.

He held her close to him, and she loved his body against hers. She loved his lips against hers. They were standing in the cemetery, under the moonlight.

"I love you," Elena whispered. "I'll always love you, even when I die,"

"You won't die," Damon murmured back. "I won't allow it, and I'm glad you love me, I'm glad I have you right here in my arms,"

"Don't you love me?" Elena murmured against his lips.

"Of course I do, don't be ridiculous." He breathed.

Elena smiled, but then Damon kissed her. She practically melted in his arms.

Then Elena woke up, sweating and heart pounding. Why on earth did Elena dream about Damon? She loved Stefan, for crying out loud!

She didn't love Damon...But why was she feeling this way if she didn't love Damon? Why did she always have an urge to kiss his lips whenever he was near?

Why was her heart pounding still? _Maybe it's just the fear_, she told herself. _That has to be it_.

_It has to be_.

She tried to go back to sleep but she couldn't. She tossed and turned for several hours, and she eventually decided to stay up. She began writing in her diary.

_October 3rd, Monday, 5:47 a.m._

_Dear diary, I can't sleep. Why? Because I dreamt of Damon….to be more specific, he and I were kissing, making out actually, under the moonlight and I actually said I loved him. _

_I actually said that! And what's even more shocking, and disturbing, I actually feel an urge to kiss Damon whenever he's around, despite my being engaged to Stefan. _

_I wish I could erase these feelings. _

_I wish I could make my heart stop pounding right now. It sucks._

_I need to write about something else. I need to get my mind off Damon—and get my mind off his warm, seemingly irresistible lips—and focus on something else. _

_Well, yesterday Bonnie found out that she's in love with Matt. Shocking, I know. She swears he's the one. Raymond tries not to show it, but I could tell he's jealous. _

_Since Bonnie broke up with him, he ignores her every time she tries to talk to him. Honestly, in my opinion, he should just lighten up. I mean, for crying out loud, what was wrong with being friends? _

_I mean, I know it's hard after having a relationship, but still. He shouldn't ignore her. But of course, that's just my opinion. Halloween's coming up in a few weeks, and Bonnie says she's going to be a witch. Meredith wants to be a Queen. _

_I don't know what I want to be, but I honestly don't care really. Halloween is fun and all, but I'm just not interested in it anymore. But I'm just going to go through with dressing up anyway, just for the heck of it. _

_Well, I'll be _trying_ to get some sleep, and if I can't, then oh well. I'll probably read or something in the meantime. Or write in here some more. _

Elena put her diary under her mattress. She pulled the covers up to her chin, and closed her eyes.

A while later, about a few hours, she woke up to see the sun rising. She felt haggard and exhausted. She got up, long before her alarm went off, and yawned constantly.

She got dressed automatically, as if she were a robot, and slipped on her shoes. She headed out her room, and down the stairs, where she was the only one awake.

She got ready for school. The sooner she saw Stefan, the better. Even though she was early, she left anyway.

Before she did, though, she left a note on the kitchen table for her Aunt Judith; so she'd know where Elena was at. She didn't want to worry her aunt.

She then walked out the door, and headed to her high school. She yawned constantly all the way there, trying to fight her weariness.

She tried to keep her eyes open. She tried not to faint. She managed to make it at the school. Where Stefan was waiting….

But right when she stepped inside the school, she collapsed.

In front of Stefan.

"Elena!" Stefan exclaimed, wild with worry, and he helped her stand.

She mumbled incoherently, fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Are you all right?" He asked, concern coloring his tone.

Elena nodded slowly, and managed a weak, tired smile. "Yeah…I'm…great," was all she managed to get out before she passed out in Stefan's arms.

Stefan took her home immediately after Elena passed out. He could tell she was exhausted; she needed rest. He carried her all the way home.

The door opened before he could manage to knock, revealing Elena's aunt, Judith.

Her hand went to her mouth, worried. "What's wrong?"

"She passed out when she stepped inside the school. She looked exhausted."

"Oh dear, well, bring her in, sweetie! Quickly!"

He stepped in the house, and headed up the stairs. He pushed open the door with his foot, and laid Elena gently down on the bed.

Just to make sure, he checked her heartbeat, which was beating normally. She was breathing steadily.

He brushed hair out of her eyes gently. He pressed his lips gently to her forehead. Then he straightened up, and turned on his heel, and started to leave the room.

But before he did, he heard, "Damon…my Damon…" from Elena's lips. She was talking in her sleep, Stefan realized. He stiffened and his eyes widened. _She must be dreaming of Damon_, he thought with horror.

Then, she added in her sleep, in a sleepy murmur, "I love you, Damon,"

Stefan winced and left the room abruptly, careful to shut the door gently. He didn't look back as he left the house.

He realized with a start that Elena loved Damon. _Damon will be pleased to hear that_, he thought grimly.

Then he turned and changed direction. He headed to the woods…needing to hunt.

Elena woke up, yawning, disturbed by her dream she had of Damon…again. Her heart didn't pound as much as it did last night, though.

But for some reason, she couldn't stop thinking about the dream. In the dream, she and Damon had made love. She couldn't seem to stop thinking about that.

She couldn't stop thinking about Damon.

And she hated herself for it.

She sat up, and reached for her diary under the mattress. She began writing in it.

_October 4th, Tuesday, 6:47 p.m. _

_Dear Diary, I dreamt about Damon again. And I can't stop thinking about him. _

_No matter what I do, no matter how hard I try to push the thoughts out of my head, it's futile. _

_I just cannot stop thinking about him. I haven't seen Damon for a while, though. _

_And the thing is, I don't know what to do. There's no way I can tell Stefan; his heart would break. He'd be upset, considering the antagonism between them. _

_But that wouldn't be the only reason. _

_He cares about me, he loves me, as I love him. But I really shouldn't deny it either, and it's not like I'm going to tell anyone anyway, but I think I should just face the truth._

_I love them both. Yes, I know. Katherine loved them both too, but this is different. I wouldn't use them like she did. I truly and honestly love them. _

_That isn't to say that Damon isn't a pain in the butt sometimes. But, well, everyone can be at some point…right? _

_Well, the only thing I can do is just pretend like everything's normal. _

Elena put the diary back under the mattress. She stood up, and headed out of her room.

She went downstairs, and saw that Aunt Judith was cooking.

"Hey, sweetie, how're you feeling?" Aunt Judith asked with concern.

"I'm…good. I just woke up."

"That's good. You needed rest."

"Wait, how did you know I needed rest?"

"Well, Stefan told me that you'd passed out due to lack of sleep."

Elena gaped, her eyes wide.

"He carried you here," Aunt Judith added.

"O-oh…okay…" Elena forced a smile.

Then she added, "I'm going to go see Stefan,"

"All right, be back before dark, okay?"

Elena nodded. Then she hurried out the door.

As she walked to the boardinghouse, she had a feeling that someone was watching her.

Her walk slowed as the feeling grew stronger.

She turned and saw Damon smiling faintly.

She swallowed hard, trying to ignore the way her heart raced, and trying to keep her eyes off his lips.

His smile grew. And something told Elena that he knew what she was feeling.

"What're you doing here?" Elena managed to ask in a low voice.

"What, I can't take a walk around town?" He arched an eyebrow.

"You were following me." She didn't say it as an accusation; she said it with surprise…and as a statement of fact.

"Perhaps, but maybe I just happened to bump into you." His black eyes glittered.

"Stop doing that," Elena averted her eyes.

"Doing what?" He said with surprise. She looked back to see that his smile was gone.

"Making me feel this way! I hate it! It's…it's like I'm not even myself! You're using your spell!"

"No, I'm not." He said calmly.

And with a shock she realized he was being honest.

She blushed, embarrassed at her outburst, and she scratched her arm though it wasn't itchy. She averted her gaze.

"Um…I, er, have to be somewhere," She started to turn away, but Damon grabbed her arm, and pulled her to him. She was lost in his gaze.

She breathed unsteadily. She swallowed hard, and Damon murmured, "You finally see that you love me,"

Elena couldn't help but nod. He kissed her lips fiercely, and all her previous thoughts about pretending like everything was normal faded into oblivion.

She kissed him back, and melted into his arms…

"Elena…I'm leaving," A familiar voice suddenly said. Her eyes snapped open.

She pulled away not roughly, but not gently either.

"Stefan? What…are you doing here? I was, um, going to come see you…" She mumbled. There was so much pain in his eyes that Elena's heart ached.

"I'm leaving, Elena, since you love Damon, and I don't want to intrude on your relationship." He started to turn away, but Elena grabbed his arm.

"Don't go! Please!" She begged with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Elena, but I must. I'm so, so sorry."

"If you're so sorry, then why are you leaving me?" She demanded, the tears sliding down her cheeks. "Please don't go!" She sobbed, her shoulders shaking.

"Elena…I love you, but you can't love us both,"

"I do love you both!" Elena cried.

"I've made up my mind, Elena, I will always love you. Goodbye," He kissed her forehead, his lips lingering there. Elena wrapped her arms around his waist, not wanting to let him go.

Stefan easily slipped out of her grasp.

"Some gentleman," Damon said to him. Elena glanced at him and saw that he was leaning against the wall. "You're even stupider than ever, _brother_. You made her cry." His eyes narrowed.

"I didn't intend to! She loves you, and we can't even be together, thanks to you."

"Well, you're being awfully selfish, little brother."

For once, Elena agreed with Damon. "Stop it, Stefan," She said angrily. "You are being selfish, I agree with Damon. I can't believe you. I'm shocked, Stefan. Just because I love Damon, you automatically think you have to leave. Wow, Stefan, just…wow." She glared at Stefan with such anger that he flinched slightly. The pain in his eyes grew.

"Elena…"

"Don't. I don't even care if you stay or leave anymore. I love Damon, and if you can't handle that, then you're just easily sensitive…and selfish."

"All right," Stefan murmured so low that Elena wasn't sure what he said.

"What?"

"I said, all right. I'll stay," He looked relieved.

"Really?" Elena asked skeptically.

"Yes."

"Okay, fine. But can you at least try dealing with the fact that I love Damon?"

"I'll try; no guarantees."

Elena nodded, and grabbed both of their hands and she led them down the street, to a motel. She let go of their hands for a moment to open the door, and she smiled up at Stefan and Damon.

Damon smiled back.

She paid for their room, and they walked up the stairs to their room. They walked in and Elena threw herself on the bed. She grinned at their expressions.

"Aw, c'mon, can't you guess what I want? Unless, of course, you don't want it," She smiled seductively. "Of course, if you don't, then I can wait. I mean, we don't have to do it now..."

Damon lay by her side, and kissed her lips with an intensity that made her heart race in anticipation. Stefan lay on her other side, and murmured, "I don't know, Elena…."

Damon pulled away slightly, and stroked her leg.

"It's okay, Stefan, don't be afraid," She said a little breathlessly as Damon's finger trailed all the way down her thigh. "We can do this one at a time. Who wants to go first?"

Damon and Stefan exchanged glances.

"I will," They said at the same time.

"C'mon, Elena, I'm so much more fun than my brother here," Damon murmured silkily at her ear.

"Elena, I can wait," Stefan said. "Just don't hurt her, Damon," He warned.

"Why would I? Okay, it's settled."

"So, who's going first?" Elena asked again.

"I am," Damon said proudly. Then Stefan got up and went somewhere else. Damon lay on top of Elena, and began taking her clothes off.

She took his clothes off, and they ended up as a pile on the floor. He kissed her throat, and trailed kisses down her collarbone…and further.

They began where her dream had ended.

Bonnie couldn't find Elena anywhere. She wasn't home, and she was scared that Elena might be hurt. Someone touched her arm, and she screamed.

"Whoa, calm down," An unfamiliar voice said. A male voice. Bonnie turned around and saw that he was more than a foot taller than her. Then again, who _wasn't _taller than her? She had always been short.

"What, what do you want? And who are you?" Bonnie demanded. He chuckled. She stared.

"You're short."

"Yeah, I know. Who the heck are you?" She snapped.

"My name is Thomas, Thomas Best."

Bonnie put her hands on her hips and waited for an explanation. He chuckled again.

"I've been searching for you, Bonnie McCullough, and I want you." He said in a strangely serious tone.

"You…want me? What on earth _for_?" She asked, merely curious this time.

"I love you, Bonnie, and I know you better than anyone else,"

"But…I don't even know you,"

"Yes you do. You just don't _remember_."

"I don't know you." She said stubbornly, but as she gazed into his brown eyes, she felt like she knew him from somewhere…She gasped and stepped back.

"You're a vampire," She whispered intensely. "And you're my…you're my…."

"Ex-boyfriend, I'm your ex-boyfriend." He finished for her. "And yeah, I'm a vampire." He added grimly.

Bonnie swallowed hard, the memory coming clear at the front of her mind. She remembered the break-up as clearly as if it happened yesterday.

She felt herself going back to that day….

"Stop it! Stop yelling at me!" Bonnie had yelled at Thomas.

"You said it yourself! You hate my dad!" He had yelled back.

"Only because he's a JERK!" She'd screamed. "I have good reason to!"

"He is NOT a jerk! You're just stupid enough to not see that!"

Bonnie then had thrown a lamp at him. But he'd dodged too fast, too quickly. He had been by her side so quickly, that it caught her attention.

"You're so pathetic, you're not even that bright…I even saw you checking out some other guy. I don't know why I even bothered with you," He had said coldly.

"I love you, Thomas! But if you're just going to keep calling me stupid, then we're THROUGH!" She had then raced out of the room.

She then came back to reality. "I…don't know what to say," Bonnie whispered. "But we're not getting back together, Thomas, you'd hurt me too much," She averted her eyes.

"Bonnie, I was angry, you were angry, I made a mistake. I love you, I always have, always will. Please," He begged.

Bonnie met his pleading eyes. "I love you too," Bonnie murmured. "I'm sorry for everything." She kissed his lips and he kissed back with a fierce intensity. He wrapped his arms around her, and led her—without breaking the kiss—to an alley.

Her back was against the brick wall. Their mouths moved together almost in synch. And Bonnie loved him after all this time; she'd just forgotten.

Elena was drenched with sweat. After making love with both Damon and Stefan, she was exhausted…and in pain. But she ignored the pain, and laid her head against the pillows. Stefan and Damon were both sitting up on either side of her, already dressed, and they glanced down at her with an unreadable expression. Elena smiled wearily up at them, and she eventually grew exhausted and fell asleep…

Bonnie and Thomas held hands as they walked to Bonnie's house. Her head went up to just barely his forearm. To other people, she almost looked as if she were his daughter. But she didn't care about what they thought though; she only cared that she was with Thomas.

She was in love…and this time she meant it. She only thought she was in love with Matt; but now she knew she was in love, truly and fully in love.

As they kissed on her doorstep, she thought of their future together…They broke apart, and they smiled at each other. She walked in and he walked away.

She had never been so happy in her entire life.

**A/N**

**I hope you liked it! **

**Review your thoughts! **

**Thanks :) **

**~vampireangelxx~**


	2. a choice

**Chapter 2**

She's so beautiful, Stefan thought, as Elena slept. Then she murmured in her sleep, "Stefan…Damon…I love you," Stefan smiled.

Damon smiled too.

Elena woke up, yawning and stretching. She sat up, and realized she was still naked. She covered herself with a blanket.

Stefan said, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did. Stefan, you look thirsty," She added with concern.

He looked away and Elena could tell he was fighting the need.

"I'm fine."

"Stefan…hey, you can drink from me," She said.

"No. I'm not going to."

"Stefan, you need to," Elena pleaded. "Please,"

Stefan groaned but he gave in. He put his lips at her throat, and he sank his fangs into it.

Elena cried out at the brief flare of pain but then moaned as the pleasure took over.

Then Stefan lifted his head, and said huskily but stubbornly, "That's all I'm going to take,"

"I'm quite thirsty too," Damon said.

"Okay, just don't take too much,"

"_NO_." Stefan said through clenched teeth. Damon ignored him. Elena tilted her head, showing the other side of her neck.

"I won't take too much," Damon said silkily. "Just enough."

Stefan groaned in frustration. Then Damon put his lips at her throat, and sank his fangs into her neck.

A moment later, he lifted his head, licking his lips.

Elena swayed, feeling a rush of vertigo, and her head hit the pillows.

"Elena, are you all right?" Stefan asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm great." She said, grinning.

"She'll be all right," Damon said nonchalantly.

"I could kill you for hurting her," Stefan murmured in a dangerous tone.

"You drank from her too, little brother." Damon replied smoothly.

Stefan sighed.

"Stop it, please," Elena pleaded. "I hate it when you guys fight. Though, I shouldn't expect anything less. You guys fight anytime you get the chance."

She looked away angrily.

"We're more like having a creative discussion," Damon said.

Elena shrugged. "I guess. Well, I'm going to go see Bonnie and Meredith. Let's go check out,"

They nodded, and got up off the bed. Elena got dressed into jeans and a tank top. Elena checked out of the motel, and took both Stefan's and Damon's hands. They walked out.

They eventually ended up at the boardinghouse, and before they parted ways, Elena locked her arms around Stefan's neck and kissed his lips passionately.

She pulled away so she could look in his green eyes. Then she went to Damon and kissed his lips, not caring who was watching.

She tangled her hands in his dark hair, and when she pulled away, Damon murmured in her ear, "You're always going to be mine,"

Elena smiled and walked off, waving to them as she looked over her shoulder, and she crossed the street. But when she did, someone appeared suddenly in front of her, as if he appeared out of thin air. He smiled.

"Hello," Then he put his lips at Elena's throat, and Elena tried to struggle, but it was too late. She felt his fangs—she realized dimly he was a vampire—sink into her neck, and she screamed.

The pain was unbearable.

She had never experienced pain like this. Then she was being shoved away. Damon had come to her rescue. So had Stefan. Stefan growled sharply at the vampire, and Damon, the hunter, ran after the vampire, who was running away into the woods.

"Are you okay, Elena? No, you're not, what a stupid question," Stefan said, concern coloring his tone.

"I'm fine," Elena said, wanting to comfort Stefan. He didn't look convinced. "Really, I am," Elena added.

That was when Elena noticed that Damon wasn't back.

"Stefan, wouldn't Damon be back now?" Elena asked with worry.

Stefan glanced towards the forest. They were standing on the sidewalk, near the boardinghouse.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," He said casually.

"I don't know…" Elena felt sick with worry. What if Damon was hurt? No. She wouldn't think of that.

No way would she believe that Damon Salvatore was hurt.

No way would she think that he wasn't fine.

But she just couldn't help but worry.

After all, she _did_ love Damon. She cared about him. It was only natural that she'd worry.

She felt someone touch her…and it wasn't Stefan. She turned around and saw Damon standing there with a faint smile.

He briefly kissed her lips, but Elena kissed back passionately, wanting it to last.

Then Damon pulled back, saying, "How thoughtful, you were worried about me."

Elena smiled, and kissed his cheek. "I always worry about you guys, you both mean a lot to me. But I'm glad you're all right,"

She felt Stefan kiss her hair, burying his face in it, and wrapped his arm around her waist. Damon wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Now, don't get in trouble when we're not around," Damon said fiercely. "You could end up dead."

Elena nodded, surprised by his fierce protective attitude. Damon dropped his arm and Stefan did too, a little reluctantly. Elena smiled at them, and then she crossed the street, to Bonnie's house.

She was about to knock on the door, but Bonnie answered before she could.

As if she was waiting for Elena.

"C'mon in! Meredith's in the living room." Bonnie said cheerfully.

"Hey, Elena," Meredith greeted Elena.

"Hey, how are you guys?" Elena smiled, sitting next to Meredith on the leather couch.

"I'm good. Bonnie here met someone. Her ex-boyfriend," Meredith said calmly. Elena's eyebrows shot up.

"What? You…had an ex-boyfriend? How come I never knew this?" Elena demanded, and she was more confused than angry.

Bonnie chuckled nervously, and she averted her gaze. "Yeah. His name is Thomas Best…And we're dating now," She winced suddenly, as if she were afraid that Elena would scream angrily at her.

Instead, Elena smiled, and went to go sit by Bonnie, who was sitting on the loveseat, and squeezed her hand.

"I'm glad you're dating someone. In fact, I'm relieved. I thought you wouldn't find anyone." Elena said.

"Oh, phew, okay. Thanks. So, what's up with you and Damon?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Well, I'm dating him…and Stefan," Elena said, grinning at their shocked expressions.

"Don't worry, it's not in public. It's secret. Well, as long as you guys don't tell anyone," Elena added.

Meredith recovered from her shock first. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. Bonnie?"

Bonnie was staring off into space, her eyes wide.

"You will have to make a choice; a choice between love…and life. For you cannot have two lovers and live to tell the tale," Bonnie said in a voice that wasn't hers. Elena stared with wide eyes.

Then Bonnie fainted.

Elena caught her, since she was sitting next to her. Bonnie eventually woke up.

"Oh, hey Elena, hey Meredith, what were we talking about again? I lost track of the conversation."

"Bonnie…do you know what you said before you fainted?" Elena asked.

Bonnie shook her head. "No. Why?"

"Well, you said this and I quote: '_you will have to make a choice; a choice between love…and life. For you cannot have two lovers and live to tell the tale_' that's what you said; just in a voice that wasn't your own." Meredith said calmly.

"Oh. Well, what do you think it means?" Bonnie asked them with wide eyes.

Elena exchanged a glance with Meredith.

"Well, I think it means that Elena, since you directed the words at her, can't have two lovers and live. I'm almost positive it means that she will have to make a choice between 'love and life'.

"It's not a super hard riddle or anything. In fact, I don't think it's a riddle at all. Anyway, what do you think, Elena?"

"I agree with you, Meredith, I think it means exactly what you said. But I also think that love conquers all, so I'm still going to be with them both."

"But Elena…my intuition tells me that you'd die if you're with them both! Honestly, I don't think you should be with them, since I don't want you dead." Tears filled Bonnie's eyes.

Elena wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "It's okay, Bonnie. I'm not going to die. Don't worry."

"But, Elena—"

"Hush," said Elena gently. "It's all right. I'm not going to die. Well, I must be going. See you later guys,"

"Elena—" Bonnie began.

"Forget it, Bonnie, if she chooses not to listen, then that's her choice." Meredith shrugged.

Elena then left the house. She headed to her house, where Aunt Judith was waiting. She stepped inside, and Margaret came running to Elena. She jumped into Elena's open arms.

"Elena!" Margaret cried with joy.

"Hey, baby," Elena smiled.

"Guess what? Guess what?" Margaret grinned.

"What?" Elena grinned back.

"A boy kissed me!"

Elena paled. "Where?"

"On the cheek! Well, he didn't look like a boy, but he did look like a man. I think he had dark hair, black eyes, and he was tall. Tall, dark, and handsome," Margaret giggled.

"Really?" Elena said, smiling to herself. _How sweet of Damon_, she thought.

"And he gave me this, it's a flower. I don't know what kind it is though," She handed it to Elena. Elena noticed it was a yellow tulip.

"It's a yellow tulip," She said almost absently as she examined it. She was surprised that Damon gave that to her.

Elena put Margaret down and the four-year-old gazed up at Elena with awe.

Elena went upstairs and in her room. She shut the door, and when she turned around, she saw Stefan lounging on her bed.

"Hey," Elena smiled and went to cuddle next to him.

"Hey," He smiled back and kissed her lips briefly. "How was your day?" He murmured.

"Great, how was yours?"

"Okay. Damon's hunting right now in case you're wondering."

"Okay." Elena put her head on his shoulder and Stefan's arms tightened around her.

There was a moment of silence. Then Elena said, "You know what's silly?"

"What?"

"That I can't have two lovers and live,"

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked, horrified and confused.

Elena then explained what Bonnie had said. Stefan was even more horrified.

But Elena thought she saw a flash of regret in his eyes. But it was gone almost as quickly as it appeared.

"Perhaps…it's true." Stefan whispered.

"It's not. I'm not going to die being with you and Damon, Stefan. Don't worry,"

"I always worry about you,"

Elena sighed. "Okay, fine. Don't worry _too_ much then."

"Elena, I'll do whatever it takes to protect you, and no matter what, I will not let you die. Even if the evidence says otherwise." He looked away grimly.

"Evidence?" Elena asked.

"The evidence is what Bonnie had said—or someone else had said through Bonnie. That you'd be faced with a choice… a choice between love and life. And if I have to leave, then I will."

"No! Stefan, don't you dare talk like that! I love you and Damon! And—"

"But you can't have us both, Elena!" Stefan said sharply. He pulled away from her and stood up. His expression was hard.

Elena paid no attention to the tears threatening to overflow. Her lips trembled.

"Stefan—" She began, but he cut her off sharply.

"Answer me this, Elena. Who do you love more, Damon or me? If you say Damon, then I'm gone. It's for your own protection," He added a little less harshly.

Elena stared at him, her eyes bulging in disbelief, and the tears slid down her cheeks, but she didn't bother wiping them away. She was emotionally hurt.

"I love you both equally, Stefan—" She started, but again he cut her off.

"Wrong answer. And don't lie to me, Elena. It's pointless."

"I'm not lying!" Elena exclaimed. "Stop acting like this, like you're a…" She stopped. She knew he wasn't a monster, not in the true sense.

He smiled harshly. "Like I'm a monster?" He finished for her. "Look, you have to choose, Elena, between Damon and I. Who's it going to be?"

Elena started crying. She somehow managed to whisper, "Get out."

Stefan did. He slipped out the window and disappeared into the night. Elena sobbed into her pillow.

Why did he have to do this to her? She expected this of Damon, but not Stefan!

Stefan, the one who had been so kind, and considerate, and _occasionally_, he lost his temper. But it was never directed at her! It was usually directed at Damon.

_He's just a jerk_, Elena thought. _Or, at least,_ _he's become a jerk. I'm not going to talk to him ever again_.

She pulled out her diary with shaking hands and began writing in it.

_October 10, Monday, 4:55 p.m. _

_Dear Diary, I went to Bonnie's house today, and she said, well, someone else said through her, that I'm going to have to make a choice between love…and life. _

_\And that I can't have two lovers. Or else I'd die. When I got home today, Stefan was in my room, and at first everyone was good, but then we got into a heated discussion. _

_He said I _have_ to choose between him and Damon. _

_And now I know who I love, who I choose, who I need. He's already kissed my baby sister on the cheek, and gave her a yellow tulip, and he's the one who is meant to be with me. _

_I love Damon Salvatore. _


	3. impossible

**A/N**

**Sorry I haven't updated on this chapter in so long! **

**I've just been busy…and…heck who am I kidding?**

** Lol I'm such a procrastinator. Sorry! Well, I hope you like this chapter. ^_^ **

**Enjoy!**

**~vampireangelxx~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Elena awoke the next morning to find Damon lying next to her.

"Damon! Oh, don't scare me like that!" She chuckled nervously. She was relieved it wasn't some stranger.

"Why, Elena, scaring people is part of my job description," Damon smirked. Elena rolled her eyes but snuggled closer to him.

"So, you finally want to be my princess of Darkness." He said it like a statement.

"Uh…I guess. But I prefer to be called your girlfriend." Elena replied calmly

"Fair enough. If you don't mind me asking, whatever happened to you and Stefan being together? I'm surprised that you chose me. Not that I'm complaining. I'm quite elated, actually." He smiled sincerely, like he meant it. _He probably did,_ Elena thought.

"Damon. I love you. We belong together. Stefan…he doesn't understand. I need you. We have a bond, a connection he'll never get. Even if you break my heart, I'll still love you. I won't go crying to Stefan anymore, not even if you hurt me. Don't forget that."

"How could I? I love you, always, Elena. You're mine. Forever. Don't _you_ forget that."

Then he kissed her fiercely. Elena ran her hands through his black silky hair. She loved him with all her heart. _Stefan will never understand_, she thought.

She pulled back briefly to say, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

He smiled. "You want to? You sure you're ready?"

Elena smiled back. "Why wouldn't I? I love you, Damon. I'm so sure of this. I'm sure of us. I'm sure of _you_. I know you wouldn't hurt me."

They began making love in Elena's bedroom, not knowing the consequences that would come later.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Bonnie," Elena greeted Bonnie Monday at the park.<p>

It was a beautiful summer day—it was the first day of summer, officially—and Elena was wearing denim short shorts, a pink spaghetti strap tank top, and flip flops that matched her shirt.

She kept thinking of the weekend…what she'd did with Damon...it was one of the best moments of her life. She'd loved it.

"Hey, Elena. Look, I need you to be careful. I don't want you hurt." Bonnie said, concern coloring her tone.

Elena heard the insinuation in Bonnie's tone. _She doesn't want Damon to hurt me_, Elena thought. _It's perfectly understandable, but she doesn't understand._

"He won't hurt me, don't over-worry. It's okay. We're officially a couple." Elena said nonchalantly.

Bonnie looked utterly shocked. Elena didn't blame her. "What? You're dating that monster?" Bonnie whispered intensely. Elena glared.

"There's good in him. I know there is. He's not a monster in that sense, okay? He's not a monster at _all_, actually. I love him. Can you at least accept that?" Elena pleaded, begging mentally that Bonnie would accept it and move on.

Bonnie gave Elena a cold look, one that made Elena flinch.

"No. I can't accept it because he's a jerk. No, that's too nice of a word.

"He's a cruel, harsh being that shouldn't be allowed to exist. Stefan was better for you than Damon is for you, Elena. Just stop being selfish and think of your family for once.

"Your baby sister, Margaret, and your Aunt Judith? Did you happen to forget them over the weekend? Wow, Elena." Bonnie said all this in a cold, harsh tone. It was very uncharacteristic of usually innocent Bonnie.

Elena gaped, speechless. Before she could even take a breath, Bonnie stormed off.

Elena—with tears in her eyes—headed to her car in the parking lot.

Bonnie's car was already gone. Elena sighed in frustration and hurt and anger.

She wanted so badly to punch something…but she also wanted to cry her anger out.

_Damon wouldn't hurt me_, she thought stubbornly but determinedly. _He wouldn't. Not now, not ever. Bonnie's just superstitious._

She got in her car and drove all the way home with tears sliding down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>She cut the engine when she pulled up at the curb. She wiped the tears from her face, and got out.<p>

When she got in the house, she felt a strong urge to vomit. She felt dizzy and nauseous so she ran upstairs to the bathroom.

She vomited in the toilet, feeling very sick.

It was then that—after she opened her eyes—she saw only blood in the toilet, and no vomit. She felt faintly shocked.

She stood up a little unsteadily, and she gripped the sink counter for support.

She looked up at the mirror and was shocked to see her skin so pale, so deathly white, that she looked like a ghost, unnatural.

_Or a vampire_, she thought numbly, stunned at her appearance.

It was then that she felt a painful kick in her abdomen. She winced, her eyes widening, and then she looked down, at her torso, and saw her stomach was bigger than usual.

She realized she was…pregnant. She felt horrified and stunned.

_This is not happening,_ she told herself over and over again, closing her eyes as if to wake up from the horrible nightmare she was so sure was happening.

This was a figment of her imagination.

She couldn't believe this was happening. She had to call Damon. She got her cellphone out of her pocket and speed-dialed him.

He picked up halfway through the first ring.

"What's up, Elena?"

"Damon, can vampires procreate?" She asked desperately, getting straight to the point.

"No. They can't." He replied a little warily this time.

"Damon…I need to be honest with you. Come over here and I'll explain."

"On my way." He hung up, and then she heard the doorbell. _I don't think I can ever get used to his being so fast,_ she thought.

She hurried and brushed her teeth, and walked downstairs to answer the door. She opened it, and he came in, already having been invited in before.

"What is it?" He said immediately, looking around for any threat, Elena supposed.

"Look at me. Please."

He did and she saw the shock in his eyes as he took her in.

"But…how? How is it that you're…?" He didn't finish; she saw he was in too much shock. She didn't blame him.

"Pregnant?" She finished for him. He barely nodded once. "I have no idea, considering vampires can't procreate, as you'd told me. How is this _possible_?" She felt the tears slide down her cheeks again.

"It's not. Not supposed to be. It goes against every vampire nature.

"This isn't _**Twilight**_, for crying out loud. This is reality. I don't know what to say about this, because it's utterly impossible. It's supposed to be impossible because it doesn't make any sense, but the signs are there!"

"Well, then what are we going to do?" Elena whispered hoarsely.

"I don't know," He said grimly and seriously. "But I'm certainly not going to lose you over this abomination inside you."

"What, are you going to somehow get it out of me?" Elena whispered; she couldn't speak any louder than a whisper because she was getting weaker by the minute, but she knew he could still hear her.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm going to do. And, so you don't die in the process, I'm going to turn you into a vampire."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**What do you think of this chapter? How do you think Elena will react? **

**I got some ideas, but any suggestions would be nice! :) Sorry 'bout the cliffhanger, I had to rush this chapter, but I hope it doesn't feel too rushed! :)**

** Please review, and tell me what you think! Thanks =) **

**~vampireangelxx~**


End file.
